Paper Planes
by Nightshade268
Summary: When a baker's daughter goes missing, Prince Adrien will do whatever it takes to find her. Even if whatever it takes means donning a mask and hiding his feelings inside. And thus, Fate begins to turn with a fly of a paper plane. An Adrienette/Marichat fairy tale AU (co-written with lollipop1141) COMPLETE
1. More Than Once Upon A Time

**Title: Paper Planes**

 **Genre: Fairy Tale AU, romance, comedy**

 **Summary: When a baker's daughter goes missing, Prince Adrien will do whatever it takes to find her. Even if whatever it takes means donning a mask and hiding his feelings inside. And thus, Fate begins to turn with a fly of a paper plane.**

 **Pairings: Adrienette, Marichat**

 **Hello! Nightshade268 here! This is a collaboration with lollipop1141. The story is mine, but I'm writing it with her. It'll be fun and I hope you guys'll like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- เครื่องบินกระดาษจะพาคุณกลับบ้าน –**

* * *

Once upon a time… Actually, no. This type of story happens more than once. This is a fairy tale.

More than once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a prince named Adrien.

He was forced to stay in the castle, only going outside when the royal family paraded around the kingdom. It would've been fine if his father wasn't so busy with work and only talked with him through his assistant. And his mother…well, she was rarely mentioned.

But his life wasn't all that bleak.

Adrien had Nino, a knight's son, for company and his best friend. He wondered why the boy would hang out with him rather than enjoying the sunlight and freedom in the town, but he wasn't complaining. Nino was a great friend and one of the very few people who actually knew the other side of the 'perfect prince' façade that he kept up.

And Nathanaël, the Red Painter, who drew his portrait twice a week. Through him, he could glean information about the daily lives of people outside. But Nathanaël didn't talk much, which was a bummer.

He also owned a kleptomaniac black cat named Plagg who would rather eat the cheese than chase the mouse.

In other words, he was fine with life as it is.

For now, that is.

Our story starts when Adrien looked through Nathanaël's sketchbook and a certain portrait caught his interest.

=.=

"Nathanaël," Adrien called out. The young artist looked up from his painting. Adrien held up the drawing. "Who's this?"

It was a quick sketch of a cute girl with her dark blue hair tied up in pigtails, wearing a pink dress. What caught his eye, however, was the way her eyes crinkled as she smiled happily, handing a basket of bread to a broad man in a white apron.

Nathanaël turned red. "I-It's…uhh…her name is Marinette. Her family owns a bakery. But she's more into designing clothes."

A cat-like grin grew on his face as he flipped through the pages, spotting the same girl in several landscapes. He said slyly, "Looks like you've been sketching her a bit much. More than me, actually."

"I actually asked her out last week." Nathanaël said quietly.

Adrien's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Oh? And what did she say?"

"She turned me down." The artist said matter-of-factly and resumed to his work, as if the whole conversation never happened.

Adrien blinked and went back to the sketchbook, an air of awkwardness hanging around them. As he looked through the pictures of Marinette, a subconscious smile grew on his face.

Nathanaël was a great artist. He had caught her expressions in great detail. There was one of sly amusement as Marinette whispered with a girl whom Adrien realized was Nino's beau (to be). Another where she was laughing, her hands clutching her stomach. A majority was of her tripping over nothing, yet still smiling.

His favorite, however, was where she was sitting on a fountain, sewing a dress, a smile of delight on her face.

Adrien asked, "Nathanaël, is it alright if I keep this?"

Nathanaël looked up. A few seconds passed, and he slowly nodded his head. Adrien grinned. "Under one condition."

"What is it?"

"You'll let me paint 5 pictures of you."

Adrien thought about it. Five agonizing hours of standing or sitting still for one picture? But this was a picture of a cute girl; A girl whom he wanted to be friends with (although Nino would differ).

"Deal."

=.=

"This is insane." Nino said in exasperation.

Adrien looked over his shoulder to where Nino was leaning on the side of a table with his arms folded. "What is?"

"The pictures!" He gestured to all the sketches of Marinette Adrien had tacked up around his room. "It's like you're stalking her or something!"

Adrien's cheeks turned red. "No I'm not!"

Nino raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous statement. It had been a month since his highness had found out about the baker's daughter and since then, Adrien sought information about her. "Can't you just walk out there and introduce yourself?"

"Nino, are you crazy?!" Adrien exclaimed. "What would you do if one day, out of the blue, the prince walked up to you and said, 'hello, I know every single detail about you and I want to be friends?'?!"

"That's how you befriended me, you know?" Nino pointed out.

Adrien blinked and then shook his head. "That's not the point! The point is…"

"You want to talk to her but you can't." Nino said with a deadpan expression.

"Exactly."

"Then what's the big deal?" Nino walked up to him and wrapped his arm around the prince's neck. "Look, the royal family's going to have a parade this afternoon. You can sneak out while everyone is busy, find her, and then talk to her."

"For your information Nino," Adrien sighed, "it'll just be me today. So I can't exactly escape."

Nino's grin faded. "Oh."

"But hey," Nino jostled him, saying, "Maybe you'll spot her in the crowd!"

Adrien laughed. "Come on, Nino! Why would she want to see a silly parade?"

 _To see_ _ **you**_ _, dork!_ Nino internally screamed in his head. But then there was a knock at the door, saying that the parade was about to start.

"I'll be right out." Adrien said politely. Removing Nino's arm from his shoulders, he straightened his vest and combed his hair. He turned to his best friend. "How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Nino said mockingly.

"Nino, I'm serious here!"

"What? This is the first time you've asked for my opinion on how you look." He paused and a sly smile grew on his face. "Oh. Ohhhh. I see. It's Marinette, isn't it?"

"No! I mean, yes – but not in that way – I just – forget it!" Adrien huffed in embarrassment and walked out of the room.

"Adrien." The prince paused and looked behind him. Nino gave him a thumb's up. "You look great."

Adrien smiled. "Thanks."

=.=

"So father isn't going to ride with us?" Adrien said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Nathalie, who sat opposite of him in the open carriage, nodded. "The king is busy with negotiations."

Adrien sighed and looked out of the window, waving and smiling politely at the people who were there to catch a glimpse of him. It was unfortunate that his father couldn't come, but he was still glad to be able to do the parade. It gave him a chance to be outside the confinement of his home and see for himself the lives of the kingdom's citizens.

And then he saw her.

Marinette was wearing the pink dress, a wide smile plastered on her face. Before, she would've just been one of a thousand faces. But now…there was something about her that made him single her out.

Their eyes met.

It was like slow motion. Everything fell away and it was just Prince Adrien and Marinette. Two people in different worlds, connected at this moment.

A jolt from the carriage snapped him out of his daze. Before the carriage could lead him away from her, he gave her a wink.

As he looked over a few seconds later, he couldn't help but grin at her awestruck face. Her cheeks were blazing red, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. She stood there, rooted on the spot.

He didn't – couldn't look away. He gave her a small wave with a smile. Marinette's mouth formed an 'oh' before she waved energetically at him. Their gazes didn't break away until they could no longer see each other.

That night, sleep did not come to Adrien.

She was much prettier in person. Not even Nathanaël, the most prestigious artist in the kingdom, could capture her. Deep inside, he felt like she was the embodiment of freedom. Not even a sketch could pin her down.

It was like fate.

But then again, if Fate could bring them together…

Fate could also tear them apart.

=.=

She was missing.

Marinette was missing.

Gone, vanished without a trace.

And no one knew why.

Adrien paced agitatedly around his room, his arms waving around as he said with an upset voice, "We have to find her! It's already been a week!"

"But how?" Nino asked, watching his friend with growing worry. "There're no leads."

"What if she's hurt? Hungry? Locked up in someplace dark? What if…" Adrien stopped and his voice dropped into a whisper, "What if she's…"

He threw his hands in the air. "No! I'm not going to say it! We have to find her! Put up a notice around the kingdom! Give a reward to whoever finds her!"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down!" Nino calmed him down. "You've only met her once, and had no conversation whatsoever. How can you be so concerned over one girl?"

"She's not just some girl." Adrien said as he looked out the window. "She's more than that. And I have a feeling that that wasn't the first time we met. Don't you get the feeling that you know someone even if you two had never even met before?"

"No." Nino said.

Adrien sighed. It was hard to explain. "I just…she means more to me than I initially thought. We could've been friends."

Nino raised an eyebrow. Yup. He was beyond saving at this point. It was only a matter of time before he would realize she was more than a friend; that he wanted to be more than friends. But for now…

"So how are you going to find her? You can't just sneak out of the palace! Your face is all over the kingdom!"

Adrien frowned, his tongue sticking out, as he wracked his brain. His eyes fell on Plagg, who was munching on camembert. A wide grin split his face. "Unless it's not Prince Adrien who sneaks out of the palace."

Nino immediately knew where this was going. "Adrien, no!"

"Adrien, yes!" Adrien called to one of the servants outside his room. "Could you get the Red Painter for me, please? Tell him I have a special request."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

Nino just stared at him. "This is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea!"

"But?" Adrien wriggled his eyebrows.

Nino grinned. "But let's do it!"

Who said it was Nino who was a bad influence on Adrien? Because, looks like it's Adrien who's the one influencing Nino.

=.=

"You want me," Nathanaël pointed at himself. Adrien and Nino nodded.

"To make a costume for you," He pointed at the prince. Adrien nodded.

"So you can sneak out and search for her." Lastly, he pointed at Marinette's portraits. Nino nodded.

Nathanaël scratched his head with the stub of his pencil. "This is insane."

"That's what I've been telling him." Nino said.

"You're a prince." Nathanaël tried to reason out, "Couldn't you just have a search out for her?"

"Nope." Nino punched Adrien playfully on the arm. "This guy wants to be all 'knight in shining armor'."

"And what's wrong with that?" Adrien mumbled. "Better a knight than a useless prince."

"Well, I can't sew. But I can draw it and have someone tailor it for you." Nathanaël said as his pencil flew on the papers of his sketchbook.

"Great!" Adrien went to his drawer and took out a bag of gold coins. He handed it to the artist. "Will this be enough?"

Nathanaël's eyes widened. "Enough?! It's more than enough! I can't accept it!"

"Just take it." Adrien took his wrist and plopped the bag of money on his hands. "That's my payment for the clothes and for everything else."

"Well, um, thank you." Nathanaël said in embarrassment.

Adrien grinned. "No problem."

=.=

Three nights later, he received his costume.

Opening the package, he held up black clothes complete with a dark camouflage cape with a cat-like shaped hood and a black mask that covered half his face. There was even a silver baton to go with it.

Looks like Nathanaël let his imagination run wild on this one.

Adrien put the clothes on and admired himself in the mirror. The clothes were made of leather, and when he put his hood up, he really looked like a humanoid cat.

"I look pretty _clawsome_." Adrien grinned. Plagg, who was observing him from his bed, mewled in irritation. Adrien looked at his cat and chuckled. "What? You understood that?"

Plagg flicked his tail in annoyance. Tail…He didn't have a tail! Adrien looked around his room, searching for anything that could be a tail. Without it, he'd be incomplete. He opened his closet and spotted a sword belt. Taking the sword out, he wrapped the belt around his hips and let the end hang from behind him.

"There!" Adrien flexed his muscles as he checked his 'tail' out. "Now I'm _purrfect_."

With a yowl, Plagg jumped down from his bed and started scratching the bedroom door, wanting out. Adrien laughed. "Aw come on, Plagg. My puns can't be that bad."

Plagg just looked at him in distaste. With a grin, Adrien picked up the mask. "Okay, I'll stop for now."

Taking the mask in his hands, he put it on his face. As he opened his eyes, he was taken aback at the person in front of him.

This was no longer Prince Adrien in a cat costume.

This was a whole new different person.

"Woah." Adrien breathed out as he touched his reflection, the mirror cold under his clawed gloves. He said to the reflection, "Who are you?"

Fortunately, the reflection didn't answer back. There was a tingling at the back of his mind and his gaze traveled to Plagg. The cat gave him a smug look. Adrien turned back to himself.

"Chat Noir."

The name was snug on his mouth. It was like it was waiting for him to finally say it. Adrien smiled as he brought the hood up, the shadows covering half his face, his eyes glowing behind the mask.

" _Je suis Chat Noir."_

=.=

The icy winds of the night rippled through his hair, mussing it up as his cape fluttered around his shoulders. Standing on top of the highest palace tower, he looked down at the silent kingdom.

Small pockets of light dotted around, some were late night workers and others were midnight inns. It was like his vision was enhanced. He wasn't even sure if magic was at work here. All he knew was that Chat Noir was powerful. Chat Noir belonged to the night. He was a shadow.

And now, Chat Noir had to find his light.

But…how?

"Okay, so Nino was kinda right." Chat muttered to himself. Gazing around, his eyes fell on the Wandering Woods. "When it comes to fairy tales, it all starts in the woods."

And with that, he leaped off the tower and bounded out into the night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

In less than a second, he had left the castle walls and he didn't look back.

=.=

Chat landed on all four in front of the entrance of the Wandering Woods. His eyes flickered to the cracked sign hammered on a tree.

 _For those who venture beyond this point,_

 _You shall be destined to wander._

 _But whosoever enters with a pure heart and a pure soul,_

 _Shall find their heart's desire._

There were tales about the Wandering Woods. Some go inside and never come out. While others…well, people don't really talk about them. Only a few really received their heart's desire.

Nobody liked to talk about the Wandering Woods. Nobody wanted to go there.

But for Chat Noir, he knew what he wanted was in there.

And so with his head held high, he strode inside.

As he stepped past the sign, the entrance vanished, seemingly as though there was no trail leading into the woods at all.

=.=

Chat jumped as a screech of an owl sounded overhead. Grabbing his baton a little tighter, he walked deeper in the forest. The moonlight came in the forest floors like silver needles as the leaves of tall, twisted trees blocked out the view of the night sky.

Suddenly, something struck Chat Noir at the back of his head. He yowled in fright and turned around, slicing his baton in the air. "Don't touch me! I am extremely dangerous! I'm not afraid of you! Fear me! Fear me you –"

He stopped. There was no one there. He looked down at his feet. There, lying innocently on the ground was a paper plane. Picking it up, Chat Noir unfolded it. On the paper was a drawing of…him?!

Why was there a sketch of Prince Adrien in the middle of the woods?!

Suddenly, another paper plane landed a little way from his feet. Picking it up, he opened it and saw another picture of him. This was during the parade when he was waving at Marinette. From her point of view!

He looked up, searching for the source of the planes. There was no mistaking it. The baker's daughter was in these woods.

There!

A paper plane flew over in between the trees. Running, he headed towards the direction it came from. As he ran on, more paper planes were littered on the forest floor. He stopped in the middle of a clearing and his eyes grew wide.

A stone tower stood tall in the middle of the Wandering Woods.

Chat spotted an open window at the highest floor. A hand holding a paper plane stretched out and sent it flying.

"Marinette?" He called out, his voice drifting through the air.

There was a squeak from the other side of the window and a crash. Silence…then a timid voice answered, "W-who is it?"

"Your knight in shining armor." Chat said with a grin.

He saw her peer through the window, trying to find him. He stepped out into the light of the moon. Her eyes widened as Chat flexed his fingers and then jabbed his claws through the stone. Quickly, he climbed up the tower and landed easily on the windowsill.

Suddenly, small hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him inside. Chat Noir tumbled through the floor as the girl slammed the windows closed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sat up and looked at her.

Green iridescence met blue like the heavens.

Chat Noir met Marinette.

"Hello, princess."

* * *

 **Heyoo, this is lollipop1141 right here! If you've been around the Detective Conan fandom, you should see my name come up a few times. ;) I'm a Heizuha shipper. I mostly write anime fanfiction (I'm on tumblr too if you're interested)**

 **ANYWAY, my lovely friend Nightshade268, wanted me to co-write this ml fanfic with her. Her reasoning was 'I can't do funny stories to save my life' ppffft. Yeah right. I mostly do ml drabbles. And Le Cygne, which I posted in Tumblr, is NS268's.**

 **I can't do a full fanfic at the mo (darn you NS! You know I'm busy!), so I decided to do several chapters of this fic with her. This chapter 1 is on me!**

 **I hope you guy liked it! (A little review with a cherry on top? ;P)**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. Trapped In The Tower

**Seriously, Nightshade? You're making me do chapter 2 as well?**

 ***whisper* She's a sadist!*whisper***

 **NS268: I CAN HEAR YOU**

 **Well, it's true! *grumble, grumble***

 **ANYWAY, Happy Valentine's for ya'll happy couples! And singles of course! I'm giving you something special in this very auspicious day, which is Marichat! Yay!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

 _"There was once a young man who wished to gain his Heart's Desire"_

 _\- Neil Gaiman, Stardust_

"Hello, princess."

Marinette stared at the…cat-ish person before her. He was clad in black leather, bright green eyes glowing underneath his hood.

Questions bubbled inside her. How did he find her? How did he get through the forest? Past the dragon? Why did he come for her? But more importantly…

Why wasn't she afraid?

"Who are you?" Marinette asked, her back still leaning on the window.

The cat boy stood up and with a dramatic flourish, bowed down to her. With a smirk, he said, "My name is Chat Noir, princess. Your knight in shining armor."

Chat Noir. Black Cat. That explains the costume.

"Did _that person_ send you?" Marinette said suspiciously.

Chat looked at her in confusion. "No one but Destiny sent me to meet you, _purrincess._ "

A flirt and a pun-making maniac. Just great.

Suddenly, it dawned to her. If _that person_ didn't send him, then that means…Grabbing his wrist, she opened the window and pushed him out. "Get out! You shouldn't have come!"

"Wait wait wait!" Chat Noir grabbed the sides of the window. "I came here to save you!"

"I don't want your saving!" Marinette insisted.

"Middle of the woods? A stone tower? Paper planes? Those just scream 'Help Me' all over it." Chat Noir said, leaning his weight against her. But as she kept pushing him away, he said, "You're monsieur Tom Dupain-Cheng's daughter, Marinette, aren't you?"

Marinette paused when she heard her father's name. She scrambled away. "You know my father?!"

When she received no reply, she looked down. Chat Noir was laying there on the floor, winded from the unexpected fall. "I'm sorry!"

She pulled him up and he stood, swaying a bit unsteadily on his feet. His hood had fallen away, spilling golden locks around his face. For a fraction of a second, Prince Adrien's face appeared in her mind, but then it quickly dissipated.

"Well, if he's owner of the best bakery in the kingdom, it's not hard to recognize the mademoiselle." A smile grew on her face at Chat Noir's compliment. But then he said, "We have to get you out of here. Your parents are worried sick."

"I can't." Marinette said sadly, fisting her hands in her skirts. "No matter how many times I try, I can't leave this tower."

"Why not?"

Marinette stuck her hand out the window. Before it could reach beyond the edge, her hand stopped, like there was an invincible wall. It was quite comical, seeing her try to push herself out, but the situation was far from it.

She smiled helplessly at his stunned expression. "Anything can leave this tower. But not me."

Marinette watched as Chat paced back and forth in the center of the tower room, hand under his chin, his tongue sticking out. He faced her. "Who would do this to you? And why? Out of all the people in the kingdom, why were you taken away?"

Marinette wanted to tell him. The name was at the tip of her tongue. But no matter how much she struggled, she could never speak the name out in the open. Not when she was inside this tower.

And she could never tell him her secret. The secret of an ancient legend entrusted to her. A secret she had failed to keep.

"I can't tell you." Marinette said. "The enchantment on this tower won't let me speak _that person's_ name."

"Enchantment? That person? What?"

They gaped at each other. Marinette blinked several times. "Wait, you never realized that magic is at work here?"

"Wait, magic is real?"

Marinette gestured to all of him. " **This** is magic. You being here is the work of the Wandering Woods. Finding me, your eyes, your tail (Chat swished his 'tail' for emphasis), everything is magic."

"I would like to differ, princess." Chat said smoothly. "It's not magic. It's Fate."

Great! Her savior was a cat who believed in destiny and fate!

"But," he interrupted her thoughts, "if magic is real, how come it never worked at the kingdom? I've only ever sensed it in myself and the woods."

"It's _that person's_ doing." Marinette said.

Chat tilted his head. "You keep saying _that person_ this and _that person_ that. Who's this _that person_?"

"The one who locked me up here." Marinette said, thinking her words out carefully. "I can't tell you anything about _that person_ that would reveal them, but all I know is that _that person_ is dangerous and extremely powerful. _That person's_ already captured me. If _that person_ captures…the other one, destruction in the world will ensure."

"Okay, _paws_ for a second." Chat said, ignoring Marinette's annoyed look at his pun. "We can't just call that person _that person_ every time. We've got to think of an alias for _that person._ "

Marinette agreed with him. Looking around the dim room, her eyes fell on a moth illuminated by the lantern hanging on a wall. Chat followed her gaze.

"Papillion." They both said at the same time.

Marinette's and Chat's eyes widened. He grinned at her. "Looks like we really are fated to meet."

"Keep your notions to yourself, kitty." Marinette scoffed. She slapped her hands on her mouth.

"Did you just-"

"Forget I said that!" Marinette blurted out. The nickname had slipped out before she could stop it.

Chat gave her a toothy grin. "How can I forget? I'm _pawsitively_ delighted!"

Marinette groaned. Suddenly, her senses started tingling. She gasped.

"Papillion is coming!"

She grabbed Chat Noir and pushed him out of the room. "Hurry! You have to go! I don't know what will happen if Papillion catches you!"

Chat understood the urgency in her voice and stepped out. But before that, he took her hand in his and said, "When can I come and see you again?"

"Don't come back!" Marinette said. Papillion was about to arrive!

Chat tightened his grip on her hand. He looked at her, his gaze piercing. "Please, princess. I want to see you again."

"I…" Marinette bit her lip. She whispered, "If the Wandering Woods permit. Come find me again. I'll be waiting."

His face brightened up. He kissed her hand. "I will find you and I will get you out of here. I promise."

And with that, Chat Noir disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Good evening, Ladybug."

Marinette shivered as the silky deep voice spoke up from behind her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Good evening."

=.=

He kept on running, never looking back. That was a rule in the Wandering Woods.

 **Never look back.**

Trees surrounded him, yet he still kept going forward. If you stopped, you would be lost in the woods forever. That would be nice, but that would mean he'd never get to see Marinette again.

And suddenly, he wasn't there anymore.

Chat Noir stopped. He was in the middle of the road leading towards the kingdom. Behind him was the road leading to the lands beyond the borders. The woods were a little away to his left where the sun rose from behind the mangrove of trees.

The woods had wandered again.

=.=

Adrien flopped on his bed, exhausted but still very much awake.

His black clothes were hidden deep inside his wardrobe. His mask, however, was tucked safely underneath his pillow. Plagg jumped up on his bed and settled down beside the prince. Adrien reached out his hand and scratched him between the ears.

"She was beautiful." He said to him, his eyes unfocused, his mouth curved into a dreamy smile. "Everything that happened, the Wandering Woods, Chat Noir, Papillion, it was all like a dream."

But he knew that it wasn't and that was the best thing that ever happened.

Plagg mewled at him. Adrien crinkled his nose. "Did you steal camembert from the kitchens again?"

The prince swore that Plagg looked downright smug. With a sigh, he buried his face in his pillow, trying to snatch as many minutes of sleep he could before returning back to his façade as a perfect prince. But then, he felt his black cat toy with his right hand finger.

"Plagg, I told you, you can't play with the ring." Adrien snatched his hand away. Holding up the silver ring above his head, he gazed forlornly at it. This was an heirloom on his mother's side. He had received a few days before she disappeared.

 _Keep it safe, Adrien. Someday, you will understand._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Your Highness? It is time to wake."

Adrien jumped in surprise, the ring landing painfully on his forehead before rolling underneath his pillow. He snatched it up, but then dropped it with a cry.

"Prince Adrien?"

"I'm awake!" Adrien said hurriedly. "I, uhh, fell off my bed."

Plagg snorted and Adrien glared at him. Seriously, his cat was more human than feline.

"Breakfast will be in 10 minutes, Your Highness."

Adrien answered, "Understood."

With a bated breath, he waited for the footsteps to recede before relaxing.

He looked back at the ring. Hesitating for a moment, he picked it up again. This time, it was cool under his touch. But he was pretty sure a few seconds ago, his ring had changed.

When the ring touched the mask, it had changed from silver to black with a paw print engraved on the empty seal.

"What in the world is going on?" Adrien muttered to himself in puzzlement. He looked at his cat. "You know something, don't you, Plagg?"

Plagg just stared back at him. Adrien shook his head. There were more important things to worry about.

With a sigh, Adrien prepared himself for the rest of the day filled with princely duties.

Chat Noir was tucked away.

But later, he would appear again.

=.=

"Your Highness? Your Highness, Prince Adrien? Prince Adrien!"

Adrien snapped out of his daze. He sat up quickly from behind his desk. "I'm awake!"

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at Nathalie. She looked disapprovingly down at him. What she said next had him wishing he never woke up.

"Princess Chloe is here."

Adrien's mouth dropped open in horror. "Wait, what?!"

Suddenly, the door to his study room burst open and a mass of yellow ribbons and a wide skirt with too many petticoats strode in.

"ADRIENKINS!"

Adrien winced slightly and then plastered on a polite smile as he stood up. Princess Chloe from the neighboring kingdom and his childhood friend had visited again.

"Good afternoon, Chloe." Adrien said. He knew it was rude not to kiss her hand in greeting, but chivalry had already flown out the window when she tried to smooch him from across his desk. He kept in mind that he should purchase a wider desk. "What brings you here today?"

"Your father didn't tell you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at this.

Nathalie spoke up, "Your father has planned a ball for your coming-of-age."

Adrien frowned. He had always held a ball for his birthday. What was so special this year?

"He has planned for you to choose your bride on that day."

If he was drinking water, he would've spit it out all over Chloe. Unfortunately, he only had his spit which he promptly choked on. He held his hand up for a moment as he coughed. Chloe and Nathalie looked at him in concern, although the latter was more with amusement.

"W-What – pardon me, what was that?" Adrien asked in disbelief. "A bride?"

"If you are to be king someday, you will need to produce heirs." Nathalie said.

Adrien turned red. "Well, yes, but I'm still 15!"

"Age doesn't matter in love." Chloe scoffed. "And why would Adrienkins need to choose a bride? We're betrothed."

"The king is not aware of the prince being promised to anyone, Princess Chloe." Nathalie said, and for once, Adrien was happy his father decided that for him.

Chloe stomped her foot in anger. "That's ridiculous! My father will hear about this!"

Adrien could feel another rant coming. He hurriedly pushed her out of the room, saying, "H-Hey, why don't we take a walk?"

"Anything for you, Adrienkins." Chloe said, her sour mood replaced with a sultry gaze at his direction as she snaked her arm around his. "Really, this is all just one big misunderstanding. Choosing a bride from all the women in the ballroom would be a chore. Why should you choose one from many when you already have me?"

"Why indeed." Adrien said. As she ranted on and on about how other princesses could never compete with her beauty and riches, his mind wandered to one particular princess of his.

Marinette, his secret princess.

But then he squashed it away. Chat Noir was her knight. And Prince Adrien could never be in a relationship with a commoner. The whole kingdom would be sent into chaos.

One way or another, this was turning into a big romantic mess.

* * *

 **Okay, not that romantic, but still, we got Marichat! The next chapter will be more lovey dovey! I promise!**

 **Thank you everyone so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Nightshade and I really appreciate it! That's what fuels this fanfic (with a little caffeine and a dash of madness)!**

 **I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 3 (Which Nightshade will finally write *glares*)**

 **Thanks for reading! See ya'll next time!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	3. Dreams and Reality

***Nightshade268 finally enters the stage***

 **Shh! Don't tell Lolly I copied her style.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It really made my day!**

 **With no further ado, I'll be giving you chapter 3! (With a mini Marichat sin)**

 **Disclaimer (because lollipop forgot): We do not own Miraculous Ladybug and any of its characters!**

 **-ฝันอย่างมีความสุขหลังจากที่เคย-**

* * *

"Good evening, Princess!" Chat Noir said happily, popping upside down outside her window.

Marinette, who was in the middle of throwing out her 315th paper plane, fell back with a scream, causing her plane to hit him on the face.

"Meow-ch!"

Suddenly, Chat's hand slipped from the edge of the roof. With a heart-wrenching drop, he would've fallen if Marinette hadn't grabbed his wrist before he fell to the ground.

With a groan, Marinette placed her feet on the wall and pulled. "You're heavy!"

"All the better for you to have stronger arms, ma cherie." Chat grasped the edge of the balcony with his hand and swung himself inside. Both of them lay panting on the floor. They exchanged looks and burst out into a relieved laugh.

Chat Noir had come back again.

He tried to visit her as often as possible, bringing a souvenir every time he came, like a rose he picked from the palace gardens, a small brooch in the shape of a ladybug, sewing materials, etc. Although he couldn't meet her every night, Marinette didn't mind. She looked forward to his presence (although she would never tell him that, mind you.)

Over the course of his visits, Marinette had quickly warmed up to him, just like how one would warm up to a kitten asking for food outside of one's door. In exchange for his gifts, she baked him pastries that he indulged in with pleasure, and even fine tailored his suit, adding cat ears that he could clip on his head.

He tells her about life back in the kingdom. The bakery's business was faring well, but her parents were still worried. Chat told her that he had already assured them her safety, but he didn't know how long it would take to bring her back.

"You mentioned before that you adored Prince Adrien, right?" Chat said with a mischievous grin. He pulled out a red bound book from inside his satchel and handed it to her. "Ta-da!"

"What is it?" Marinette took it from his hands and opened it up. He watched with amusement as her face turned into a very dark shade of red. She looked back and forth from the book and him. "I-Is this-"

"A collection of portraits from when the prince was an infant and up to present." Chat said proudly. He didn't mention that he only picked what he deemed 'the good angles of his face'. "It's very up to date, the latest one just sketched yesterday."

Marinette turned to the latest pictures and exclaimed in delight as she recognized the art form. "Nathanaël!"

"You know him?"

"We've been friends for quite a while." Marinette said with a forlorn expression. "We learned the arts under the same teacher, but I drifted off to designing clothes."

Chat blinked. "Oh."

He wouldn't admit that he was slightly jealous that Nathanaël and Marinette knew each other before he did, which was ridiculous because it was through the young artist that he was able to meet his princess.

But then Marinette spotted a fluttering at the corner of her eye outside her window and she took a sharp intake of breath. "Chat! Hide!"

"Hide?! Where?!" Chat Noir asked in alarm. Without answering him, Marinette grabbed his hand and rushed him in her bedroom.

He only had a chance to catch a glimpse of the multitude of photos of his face around her room before she pushed him down her bed. Chat's heart leaped up his throat. "Uhh, Princess? Princess, what are you doing?"

Marinette still didn't answer him. He watched nervously as she quickly climbed up [on top of him] and pulled her blanket over their heads. "Marinette?!"

"Put your arms around me and stay very still!" She hissed, her warm breath fanning his neck, sending a shiver up his spine. The bell on his neck bobbed up as he swallowed. He nervously snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her hair was tickling his nose.

He felt uncomfortable. This was a very _very_ compromising and suggestive position. Oh what would Maman feel if she saw him like this? Very disappointed, most likely.

He was glad that they were covered in darkness because he was pretty sure that his face was as red as Nathanaël's hair and his eyes wouldn't stray to… places his eyes shouldn't stray to. He could feel her heart beating rapidly on his chest and he bet his beating heart was just as fast. For the same reasons, he did not know.

Several minutes passed by, both of them quiet and listening. When Chat was finally getting used to their position (And her smell. She smelled like bread and cream), she let go. Chat was both relieved and a little bit disappointed.

For a moment, her being in his arms was perfect.

"What was that?" Chat asked her.

"Papillion's spies. They're akuma butterflies that keep tabs on me when I least expect it." Marinette said. They fell into silence, refusing to look at each other.

"Well, if it caught me, it'd be _cat_ astrophic." He joked, trying to lighten up the awkward mood.

It did the trick as Marinette glared at him and slammed a pillow on his face, sending him toppling over the other side of the bed. "Meow-ch! You wound me, Princess!"

Marinette laughed and Chat smiled at the happy sound. Even if he did kind of like their position on the bed (oh gosh), he'd rather keep a safe distance and just make her happy.

But that safe distance was starting to get blurry the more time he spent with her.

As he got up, a box underneath the bed caught his fancy. He reached in and pulled it out.

 _To: Prince Adrien_

 _Happy Birthday!_

"Give it back!" Marinette snatched the box from his hands.

Chat asked hesitantly, "Is that for the prince?"

"His coming-of-age is nearing so I made a birthday gift for him." Marinette said shyly. The way her eyes were downcast and her cheeks were flushed, he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt inside.

He shouldn't be feeling these things for her.

He should've known better than to keep her to himself. To keep her a secret.

He shouldn't have fallen in love with her.

"What's so good about Prince Adrien? He's just a useless prince."

The moment those words slipped out of his mouth, the moment her eyes blazed with hurt and anger, he knew he could never take those back.

"You don't know that!" Marinette said furiously. "Prince Adrien isn't useless! He studies hard! He's kind, polite, and gentle! He's anything but useless!"

Chat's chest warmed up at the compliments. But he couldn't stop now. "He does everything his father says, like a marionette."

"He's doing his best for the good of the kingdom!"

" **He's a prince. You're a commoner."**

Those words were bitter in his mouth. But those words weren't for her. Those were for him.

He had to remember his place.

His fists clenched as he said softly, "No matter how much you love, it'll all be for naught."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Chat looked up and grew shocked at the tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry! I stepped out of line!" Chat said frantically. He didn't know how to deal with tears! He reached up to wipe it away, but hesitated. Would she let him touch her?

"I know that." Marinette's voice trembled as she clutched the box in her chest. "I know it'll never happen. I know he'll never love a commoner. He'll never love a nobody like me."

"You're not a nobody." Chat said.

Marinette smiled at him, but it fell as her tears grew stronger. Her voice broke. "I know. I know. I know. But can't a girl dream? Can't we dream of a happily ever after?"

He didn't answer her.

He did dream.

Countless times before he even talked to her, before he met her in person. Boundless times when he finally met her.

But those were just as they are, a dream.

Reality was cruel. But not cruel enough not to make dreams come true for one night.

He pulled out an invitation card with the stamp of the royal family in front and handed it to her. She stared at it in puzzlement. "What is it?"

"A private invitation to Prince Adrien's coming-of-age ball."

Marinette let out a squeal and tackled him, making them land on the bed once more. She squeezed him tightly and then sat up, her hands at the sides of his face, her eyes shining bright.

"Thank you." She breathed out.

One night.

Only one night, and then he'd let his secret princess go. But just one night, let him have her dreams come true.

"You're welcome." Chat said warmly.

~NS268~

As he ran through the forest, their exchanged words echoed in his head.

" _He's a Prince. You're a commoner."_

" _No matter how much you love, it'll all be for naught."_

" _Can't we dream of a happily ever after?"_

He had to draw the line between himself as Chat and himself as a prince. But along the way, it had blurred.

And he wasn't sure if he should be happy or terrified.

~NS268~

"Seriously, Adrien, you're acting weird these past few days." Nino said with befuddlement. "One day, you're all excited and can't sit still. Next, you're a bag of wet cats and you stare out of the window like a woman waiting for her husband to return from the seven seas."

"I-Is that so?" Adrien said uneasily. "I'm just looking forward to the ball, that's all."

"Right. You have to pick a bride."

Adrien spluttered. Directly after Nino had said that, Marinette's face had popped in his head. He wiped away the water from his mouth and played with his glass. "Hey, Nino."

"What is it?" Nino looked up from the music manuscript he was working on.

Adrien leaned his back on the window and asked, "If I decided to marry a commoner, what do you think will happen?"

This time, it was Nino's turn to choke. "Are you serious?!"

"I said **if**! **If** I marry a commoner," Adrien said quietly, "What do you think will happen?"

"Well," Nino scratched his head. "My dad was always against me writing plays and making music."

"But now your name is known throughout the kingdom." Adrien grinned.

Nino shrugged, but his smile was a little sad. "That still didn't make father proud. But that just shows that even if there are people who disapprove, you should go for what you think is good for you."

Adrien frowned. He still wasn't satisfied.

"If it's Marinette, I give my 100% approval!" His friend said with a wink.

Adrien blushed. "Nino! I don't think of her like that!"

"Right." Nino drawled. "Try saying that to yourself a year from now."

But as the prince remained silent, Nino said, "Look at King Alibaba from the Kingdom of Balbadd. He married a slave girl and their country is the richest in the land!"

"His queen is from a warrior's clan." Adrien pointed out.

"And you're saying that your queen will be less?" Nino said. "Adrien, whoever you choose, I know she'll be the greatest person to ever stand by your side."

Adrien smiled. He knew he had Nino's support.

But would the kingdom approve of a Cinderella bride?

* * *

 **-ฝันอย่างมีความสุขหลังจากที่เคย-**

 **Lollipop: Why'd it turn into angst? I'm not writing the next part if it's angst!**

 **(She's glaring at me while I'm typing this up) I can't help it! I like sad stuff!**

 **Oh well, thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! This is my first time doing a multi-chapter fic so I don't really know how long this story will draw out and how much I can put inside. I will do my best to write more each chapter!**

 **The Marichat is a late Valentine's gift from me. ;)**

 **See you at chapter 4! It'll still be me!**


	4. The Eve and The Morrow

**The Ladybugs and The Bees….need I say more? (Sorry, but I actually had to go scrub my eyes out and lose myself into starvstfoe to rid my mind off of adulthood)(I did not last through the entire fic) (I didn't get to the more lemony stuff thank goodness)**

 **Welp, here goes the ball. Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ML because if we did, well…worst case scenario: you'd get a bajillion reveal endings, most of them filled with sin.**

 **-โกหกหวาน จริงก็ขมขื่น-**

* * *

It was the eve of the ball and the castle bustled with preparations for the grand occasion of the morrow.

Staff in the kitchen cooked the whole day, making sure that each plate was perfect, the cutlery shined, there was enough dessert. Every floor and hall was cleaned and polished, each drape of the curtain fell just right, the gardens were trimmed, and the linens for the tables were laundered and pristine white.

Adrien was swamped with fittings, lessons on mannerism and etiquette. However, the most dreadful task he ever faced was poring over papers about the princesses from various lands who were to attend the ball.

The prince skimmed through a paper and let it fall in the growing pile of rejects. He sighed as he took another cookie from the platter that Chloe had ordered in the room and bit in the delicious goodness, careful of the crumbs.

"Seriously, Adrienkins, why do you need to look through all of them when you already know it's going to be me?" Chloe said haughtily as she sipped her jasmine tea. She had decided to 'keep him company' that afternoon in his study. Although Adrien preferred her in another room, having her with him gave him the excuse to indulge himself in snacks.

"It's just a formality, Chloe." Adrien said. "Besides, it'd be bad if I didn't know anything about the guests."

Chloe sniffed. "Fair enough. But why'd you keep rejecting so many? Your advisors are getting mad."

"Well…" Adrien trailed off and he turned red. Unconsciously, he had been comparing the princesses with a certain twin-tailed girl.

Chloe saw his reaction but didn't comment on it.

~NS268~

After a grueling 4 hours, Adrien was able to take a break.

Heading over to the back of the castle courtyard, he saw Nino practicing sword moves while holding a script in one hand and a pencil between his teeth.

Adrien chuckled as he unsheathed his saber. He called out to his best friend, "You know you're holding the sword wrong."

Nino spotted him and grinned, lowering his arm and removing the pencil from his mouth. "How was your princess hunt?"

Adrien shook his head and Nino gave him a pitying look. The playwright asked, "So why is it that you aren't searching for Marinette anymore?"

Adrien jumped. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's because…um…"

"What, you found her?"

"Kind of…yes?"

Nino's jaw dropped. "Adrien, that's amazing! Where is she? Do her parents know? Is she back already?"

"I can't tell you." Adrien said sadly. "She's hidden away, and if anyone knows where she is, she'll be in danger."

"Not in any more danger than she currently is." Nino frowned. "Not in as much danger as you are in!"

Adrien tilted his head as he raised his sword in front of Nino. The teenage boy dropped his things and mimicked his movement. "What are you talking about?"

"Talk around the town said that you're planning to marry Chloe." Nino grinned as he lunged.

Adrien parried his attack as he looked at him in horror. "What are they thinking?!"

"Probably something crazy." Nino laughed as he blocked Adrien's attack from the side.

Adrien twisted around and jabbed his sword at Nino's neck. The knight's son dodged. Swords flashed as they exchanged blows, their feet scuffling on the ground.

Suddenly, Adrien's blade locked on the guard handle of Nino's sword. He twisted his wrist and pushed it down. Nino's sword landed on the ground with a clatter. Both of them looked at each other, panting but with smiles on their faces.

Nino picked up his weapon and handed it to Adrien, holding the saber by the blade. Adrien accepted it.

"If the town's talk is of me marrying Chloe," Adrien said, "then they won't see what's coming at them tomorrow night."

~NS268~

That night, Chat silently climbed up the side of her tower, snickering to himself. He was going to give her a fright!

Before he could grab the edge of the balcony, a voice other than Marinette spoke inside the room. Chat Noir ducked and held his breath.

"Give me back Tikki!" He heard her say, anger evident in her voice.

"Not until you bring me the other one."

Chat's heart froze.

He knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere.

With a thundering heart, he silently climbed down and ran.

He kept running. Running away from the tower. Running away from **that voice**.

With a burst of newfound speed, Chat ran out of the woods and back to the castle.

~NS268~

Adrien shut his window and ripped off the mask from his face. He took off the Chat Noir costume and stood in the middle of his bedroom, clothes in a heap on the floor.

Turning towards the dresser, he snatched a small velvet box and threw it in the drawer, locking it. He grabbed a white night shirt and put it on before climbing in his bed and curling himself into a small ball.

Never in his entire life has he ever been as confused as of now.

Who's the other one? Why was Marinette really locked away? Why was Papillion _that person_?!

What was going on?!

 _ **Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**_

Twelve tolls of the bell.

He was now 16 years old.

Adrien whimpered. He didn't want to face his responsibilities along with the questions from his 15 year old self.

Plagg jumped on his bed and licked Adrien's face with a purr. Adrien had to smile. Despite the cat's cranky _cat_ titude, he knew Plagg actually thought of him as his kitten.

With Plagg's purrs and continuous licking on his hand, Adrien fell asleep with confused thoughts.

~NS268~

Sunlight peeked out of the clouds and lit up upon the prince's face.

Adrien woke up, but all he felt was dread.

He knew what he had to do, but he was not going to like it.

~NS268~

"Good afternoon, princess."

Marinette jumped in surprise. She whipped around and saw the grinning face of Chat Noir leaning on her balcony.

"Chat Noir?!" This was the first time he had visited during daylight. But that wasn't the issue right now. The issue right now was… "Chat, we have a huge problem!"

Chat raised an eyebrow in interest. "What is it?"

" **How do I get out of this tower?!"**

Oh.

Chat smiled at her. He said cheekily, "Just go and change. I have a plan."

"No, Chat, you don't understand!" Marinette paced around her room in distress. "For the past weeks, I've been so excited when it turns out that I can't go after all because I can't escape from this tower!"

"Marinette," Chat rested his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "Trust me."

She searched his eyes, and seeing no doubt, she nodded. "Don't peek!" She warned him as she went to her room to change.

"Yes mademoiselle." Chat gave her a toothy grin as he playfully covered his eyes with his hands.

He listened with interest as thuds and several curses came out from her bedroom. What kind of dress did she make?

"Okay! I'm ready!" She said as she stood in front of him. Chat opened his eyes and his jaw literally dropped.

Marinette had her hair up in a simple bun with a few strands loose at the side of her face. She was wearing a strapless shimmering scarlet gown exposing her slender shoulders. Black crystal beads clustered around her waistline and scattered like stars up her bodice and spread down her skirt in swirling patterns. It was completed with black heels and red satin gloves.

It was simple, but unique.

Chat couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Marinette's smile faltered. "I look terrible, don't I?"

"Wait wait, no!" Chat Noir grabbed her wrist before she could leave. He stammered, "Y-You look amazing."

Her chest warmed up at his sincere tone. With a blush, she said, "Thank you."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Chat pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Marinette took it and opened it.

It was a hair ornament. A delicate hairpin in the shape of a ladybug studded with rubies and black onyx.

Her eyes widened. It must've cost a fortune! She pushed the box back to him. "I can't accept this! It must've been so expensive! I don't deserve to wear something like this!"

Chat wrapped her fingers around the box and said kindly, "I want you to have it. Just think of it as a gift from a friend."

Marinette looked back and forth between the jewel and him before sighing and accepting it. She smiled widely as she admired the way the gems reflected the light. "Thank you, Chat Noir."

"You're welcome."

As Marinette clasped the pin at the end of her bun, she said, "Giving me something as fancy as this, you must be a prince or something."

Chat choked. She was right on the mark. He said uneasily, "Please, I'm just an ordinary person."

"With an extraordinary sense of gift giving." Marinette turned to him, resting her hands on her hips. "So? Now what?"

Chat leaped up the balcony of the windowsill and held out his hand. She looked at him with a doubtful expression.

"Trust me, Princess."

She took his hand.

Chat pulled her and they fell out of the tower.

He landed gracefully on the ground, Marinette in his arms. She opened her eyes and her breath caught. Her eyes swiveled around her. "I'm out. But the only way out of the tower is…"

There was a glimpse of fear, but it was dashed away as Marinette wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Chat Noir, you're the best!"

"I know." He said gaily. He stood up, still carrying Marinette bridal style. "Since we can't have your ball gown soiled, I'll carry you out of here."

"I can walk-"

"Nope, too late."

Marinette tightened her grip as Chat rushed out of the woods and into the open. The sky had darkened considerably, the last wisps of sunlight setting over the west of the kingdom.

Her mouth fell open as a magnificent black and red carriage pulled by dark stallions waited at the edge of the forest. Chat set her down.

"Looks like your ride is here." He took her hand and kissed it. He gave her a wink. "I'll see you at the ball, Princess."

And then he melted out in the darkness.

A footman bowed down to her. "The ball awaits, mademoiselle."

"Oh! Um…okay!" Marinette climbed inside the carriage and smoothed out her skirt, her hands clasping the invitation card tightly. She looked out the window and gazed dreamily at the castle looming upon her. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

Finally, she was going to meet Prince Adrien!

~NS268~

Chat slipped in through the French windows and stripped off his mask and clothes, shoving them inside the closet before rushing to put on his evening attire.

Adrien was buttoning up the last of his buttons when Nino burst in his room and rushed to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Prince Freaking Adrien! Where the heck were you?!"

"Stuff!" Adrien piped up nervously.

Nino gave him a hard look. "Okay, we don't have time right now so **hurry up**! The ceremony's about to start in a few minutes!"

Adrien nodded as he checked himself in the mirror: White long sleeve shirt with a silk light blue vest, white pants, and black polished boots. His hair was neatly combed, not a speck out of place.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the room.

~NS268~

The ceremony had barely reached the halfway point and Adrien was already bored out of his mind. He was standing on a platform at the end of the ballroom, smiling and bowing politely to each princess that was introduced.

Of course, Princess Chloe Bourgeois was all golden yellow and fluff, with several petticoats puffing under her silk skirt.

And then, Marinette appeared.

Adrien's breath hitched as he caught a glimpse of her before she hid in the crowd. Yes, he had already seen her in all her glory as Chat. But now, as Adrien… he fell in love all over again.

Finally bowing to the last princess, Adrien excused himself and searched for her. He spotted a hem of red, but before he could get to her, he was hindered by well-wishers.

After a lengthy conversation of 'my daughter will make an amazing bride', Adrien found her at a balcony facing the gardens.

He nervously straightened his vest and walked towards her. She had her back at him. Adrien tapped her shoulder.

"Good evening, princess."

"Chat!" Marinette whirled around, a relieved smile on her face.

"Pardon?"

Both of them stared at each other in shock. Adrien wondered if she had finally found out his secret identity.

"P-Prince Adrien! I thought – Chat – you were – of course not – Marinette I am!" She sputtered, unable to form coherent sentences.

Adrien blinked in surprise. She had never acted like this with Chat Noir. He cleared his throat. "So, I haven't seen you from around here. Aside from the parade of course."

"You remember?" Marinette asked him in astonishment.

Adrien nodded, a warm feeling growing in his chest as he saw her blush. But then, he heard the orchestra starting to play the first waltz. He offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"M-Me?! Dance?!" Marinette started to back away, "I-I don't know how! I would just embarrass you!"

Adrien took her hand and said, "Don't worry. I'll lead you."

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes before nodding shyly. Adrien couldn't help but show an excited smile on his face. This side of her was exhilarating, and he was glad that his Inner Chat didn't make him stutter.

They walked out to the middle of the ballroom floor.

Adrien held her in his arms and was rushed with a sense of déjà vu from when he had held her before. The harmony of the piece began and they started to dance.

Both of them were in sync as they glided through the ballroom. Marinette was in absolute bliss. Adrien was too, but there was a hint of sadness in his green eyes.

As the night wore on, it found the prince and the baker's daughter in each other's company for the rest of the evening.

~NS268~

"It's beautiful." Marinette said as she looked around the garden, admiring the flowers that bathed under the light of the moon.

"Not as beautiful as you." Adrien said and smiled proudly as Marinette turned into a dark shade of red.

The music of the ball was faint and only the songs of the crickets and the night owls filled the silence of the night in the palace gardens. Adrien led her into a gazebo wreathed with white and purple sweet peas round its pillars and on its roof.

Adrien plucked a blooming sweet pea and twirled it in his fingers. "You know, I never got your name."

"I'm Marinette." She said shyly.

"Marinette." Adrien chanted, relishing the way her name sounded in his tongue. He handed her the flower and she took it.

They stood in silence, Marinette looking at the flower while Adrien looked at her.

She really was beautiful.

Under the silver light, she almost looked ethereal. He wanted to touch her, to see if she would wisp out in his fingers.

Her eyes looked at him and he caught himself being lost in the deep blue of her gaze.

"Actually, Prince Adrien, I…" Marinette fidgeted nervously.

Adrien realized what she was going to say. Without a second thought, he cupped his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers.

Adrien was kissing Marinette. Marinette was kissing Adrien.

Their breaths were taken away by the sheer wave of emotion shared in the contact.

His hands trembled as he kissed her. It was gentle and shy like Adrien. Then it was bold and forward like Chat Noir.

Marinette responded back and that's what snaps him out of his daze.

They break away.

 _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

He shouldn't have done that.

Adrien took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Marinette looked at him in confusion, her face still flushed. "What are you-"

"I'm sorry." Adrien whispered as he looked away. He glanced up and his chest clenched.

She looked at him, disbelief and hurt painted on her face. He was sure he also mirrored her emotions.

Marinette was as brokenhearted as he was.

With a sob, she drops the flower and leaves, trying to hold back her tears.

Adrien reached out his hand as if to call her back, but then clenches it and dropped it at his side.

"I'm sorry."

~NS268~

Adrien stood in front of the multitude of people. A sea of eyes stared up at him.

This was the moment they had all been waiting for. This was the moment he was not waiting for.

His eyes wandered and spotted Marinette.

With a slight tremble in his voice, he said…

He didn't see the people's shocked expression. He didn't see Nino's disappointment nor did he see Chloe's stunned look.

No.

The moment he said those words, his eyes were trained on Marinette.

 _My bride is Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

" **My bride is Chloe Bourgeois."**

When he said those words, he had already closed his eyes.

When he said those words, hearts had been broken.

When he said those words, she left.

* * *

 **-โกหกหวาน จริงก็ขมขื่น-**

 **ANGST! HELLO ANGST!**

 **I'm sorry, I didn't know how to connect one event from another. The eve of the ball was too short and so I added the ball in the same chapter as well so this chapter is kinda long. (forgive for all the grammatical errors! I wrote this in the middle of the night and posted it in one go!)**

 **But that doesn't mean it's the end yet! There's more to come!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you all liked it! Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I didn't think it'd get so much! You guys are the best!**

 **See you all in chapter 5! (Lolly still won't write the next part. She probably saw my notes. Hahaha)**


	5. Tale As Old As Time

**Notice how the genre was changed from romance, comedy to romance, drama? Yes, blame it all on Nightshade who likes angst. (Lollipop is glaring at me)**

 **Lolly and I compromised so this isn't as angsty as the previous chapter.**

 **So here, I welcome you chapter 5. Let's move the plot, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Miraculous Ladybug (sigh)**

 **-มันไม่ได้เป็นความรักที่เจ็บแต่ผลของความรัก-**

* * *

Adrien slammed his door shut and loosened the buttons of his shirt.

He paced agitatedly in the room as he continuously ran his fingers through his hair. Tears were streaming freely down his face. His throat was tight and he could barely breathe.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

He looked at the portrait of a smiling Marinette and touched the edges of the paper gently; afraid it would crumble away in his hands. He rested his forehead on the wall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Marinette. I'm so sorry."

Adrien's fingers curled into a fist as her emotions after his rejection ran through his memories.

The way her eyes widened in shock stabbed his chest. The trembling of her lips, of her hands as he said sorry, it was like an icy grip in his soul. Her tears falling down her cheeks shattered him.

Their hearts fell and were crushed just like a fallen sweet pea.

It builds up within him. He tried pushing it down, but it needed to be released.

He screams.

It was an ear-splitting, silence-shattering, heart-wrenching scream. A scream loaded with frustration, anguish, pain.

 **Why?**

Why was he born a prince? Why was she born a commoner? Why was Papillion _that person_? Why did it have to be this way? Why wasn't she a princess instead? Why wasn't he a commoner instead?

Why? Why? Why?

Why was fate so cruel?!

He should never have met her. He should never have opened that sketchbook. He shouldn't have.

Now he paid the consequences for his actions.

His hands crushed the fabric of his shirt as he clutched his chest and sank down on the floor.

It wasn't love that hurt.

Love made one feel like floating in the air. Love made one dream. Love made one happy.

It was the rejection of love that hurt.

The rejection of not reciprocating a reciprocated love.

He loved her.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't, not because she would be a Cinderella bride, not only because he was a prince, but because that was the only way to keep her safe.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Don't come in." Adrien said hoarsely.

Chloe strode in the room, her skirts swishing behind her. She saw the state that he was in and grew aggravated.

Adrien was sure that he looked like a mess but he couldn't care less. "Go away Chloe."

"You made me a laughing-stock out there." She hissed.

"Aren't you happy?" Adrien said with venom in his voice. Guilt pricked his conscience, but self-pity swallowed it. "You got your wish."

"Please." Chloe scoffed. "I don't want to marry someone who's too cowardly to face his own feelings."

Adrien shot up to his feet and glared at her. "What do you know about what I'm going through?!"

Chloe stared down coldly at him. "Don't say yes to a girl you want to say no to."

Adrien was taken aback. Then does she know…

Chloe proceeded to go out of the room. But then, she paused and said bitterly, "You just broke two hearts today."

And with that, she shut the door with a click.

Adrien staggered backwards and landed on his canopy bed, his gaze unfocused on the fresco of a black cat and a red bug in the ceiling.

It was too much. A torrent of emotions swirled inside of him.

He closed his eyes and sank into a fitful slumber.

[NS - LPP]

 _Meow._

Adrien's brows creased as he felt a tug on his hand. He opened his eyes blearily and his unfocused gaze settled on Plagg who was pulling the ring off his finger.

"Plagg, don't." Adrien grumbled, wincing at his croaky voice. But then he was jolted awake when the black cat succeeded in his mission. The prince made a grab for his ring, but Plagg deftly pounced out of his reach. "Plagg, give it back!"

With the ring in his mouth, the cat pushed the door open and slipped outside. With a growl of annoyance, Adrien grabbed a dark cloak and ran after the cat.

"Plagg!" He hissed, his footsteps echoing in the dark hallway. Green glowing eyes blinked slowly at him before turning at a corner. Adrien increased his pace.

Just as he reached the main balcony overlooking the ground floor, he saw his cat slip outside the castle. With a frown, he raced down the stairs, skipping the last few and ran outside.

Adrien pulled the cloak tighter around him, the freezing evening wind biting through his clothes. He looked behind him. The castle was dark and silent, with only his father's study dimly lit behind the velvet curtains. Shaking his head, he slipped out of the castle gates and continued to follow his cat.

"Plagg, where are you taking me?" Adrien called out. Plagg just swished his tail and continued to walk through the forest (it's not the Wandering Woods, mind you). He sighed. "At least give me my ring back."

Plagg bounded forward and Adrien had to run faster to catch up to him. That was a no then.

Small wisps escaped from his mouth as he ventured deeper in the woods, Plagg's occasional green eye glances leading him through the darkness.

And then, he saw it. A house made of glass. Pushing away the branches of trees, he stared in awe at the glinting structure that bathed in moonlight. Plagg slipped inside and Adrien followed.

It was warm and smelled oddly of brimstone. Variety of florae and the sleeping sounds of creatures filled the building and he recognized multitudes of poisonous plants scattered around. What took the most space of the room was a glass cage filled with fluttering white butterflies.

Adrien touched the cool glass, entranced. Plagg's mews snapped him out of his daze.

The cat sat on top of a wide table overflowing with papers and jars filled with different kinds of insects. What Adrien found intriguing was a jar with a trapped ladybug inside. Plagg pushed the jar at his direction.

He picked it up and looked between the ladybug and the black cat. And suddenly, he was hit with a sense of epiphany.

-.-

" _Maman, look!" A small Adrien opened his palms and held it up towards a woman with beautiful golden hair. She smiled warmly, her green eyes vibrant._

" _Why, it's a ladybug!" She exclaimed in delight. They watched as the bug spread its wings and flew out into the open sky. Adrien cried at the loss but his mother just picked him up in her arms and said, "Do you know about the legend of the ladybug?"_

 _Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"_

 _Under the shade of a giant oak tree, she sat down with Adrien on her lap and began to recount to him her favorite tale. "A long time ago, evil wreaked havoc in the kingdom. They turned good people bad and scared everyone into hiding. But then, two heroes rose up to go against him."_

" _Who are they?" Adrien asked in interest._

" _Light and Darkness." She said softly. "Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

" _I wanna be a hero too!" Adrien piped up._

 _His mother chuckled as she playfully pinched his cheek. "You're already a hero, mon minou."_

 _-.-_

Adrien locked eyes with Plagg.

"So it's true?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "The tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir are true?"

Plagg just blinked slowly at him before setting down his ring on the table.

 _Keep it safe, Adrien. Someday, you will understand._

Now he understood his mother's words.

He was a chosen.

He slipped on the ring before opening up the jar, setting the ladybug free. The ladybug flew around Plagg a few times before landing lightly on Adrien's nose and then flying away.

He watched it go free before turning to Plagg.

As he stared into the cat's green orbs, he remembered another part of the legend. Adrien said, "You're not really a cat, are you?"

Plagg just looked at him. The words were at the tip of his tongue.

"Plagg, transform me."

Plagg was surrounded by a vortex of dark matter. Adrien watched, entranced, as he shrunk and swirled inside the ring, turning it black with a paw print on the once empty seal.

And then Adrien transformed in Chat Noir.

Adrenaline coursed through his body as his senses tingled. He could see everything in detail despite the fact that it was nighttime. He flexed his clawed fingers and observed himself. The suit was unlike anything he had ever seen or worn.

This time, he really was Chat Noir.

" _Finally! I've been sending you messages for the past year kid!"_

Chat jumped and whirled around, wondering where the voice came from. He called out, "Hello?"

" _There isn't anyone here aside from us."_

"…Plagg?"

 _Took you long enough!_ Plagg said inside his mind.

Chat Noir blinked several times.

" _What? Cat got your tongue?"_ The black 'cat' retorted. That snapped Chat out of his daze.

"You can talk?!"

" _Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing."_ Plagg said sarcastically.

"But-"

" _Don't you have to go to that Marinette girl?"_

Chat felt a stab of guilt inside. He had to apologize. It was his fault that she was heartbroken tonight.

=.=

He landed silently on a rooftop and looked down at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette's bedroom was dark.

Chat landed on her balcony and peeked inside. Nothing had changed. Posters of Prince Adrien were still tacked on the wall, bed neatly made, and table cluttered.

"Where is she?" Chat asked in confusion. His gaze fell towards the south of the kingdom. "She couldn't have…"

" _Only one way to find out._ " Plagg said.

Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he headed to the Wandering Woods.

=.=

"Princess?"

Chat peeked inside the tower's window. His eyes widened at the small figure in the middle of the room. Marinette had her hair down, her face in her hands as she cried.

With an aching heart, he leaped inside and touched her shoulder gently. Marinette turned to him, tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but when she recognized it was him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Two of them sat there, one crying, and one feeling like crying.

Chat tightened his hold around her trembling frame. He said quietly, "I'm sorry Princess."

"Why're you sorry?" Marinette asked him, her voice watery.

"I shouldn't have let you go to the ball."

"Don't apologize." She gave him a forced smile. "It's thanks to you that my dream came true tonight."

He knew she was lying. This wasn't a dream come true. This was a nightmare, heartbreak, a worst-case scenario.

But then her smile fell away and she cried harder. "I'm so sorry. Chat, I'm so sorry."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry Princess." Chat said, but Marinette only shook her head.

He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her hair as he comforted her.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her as Chat, he wanted tell her as Adrien.

But he couldn't. He couldn't keep his real self a secret if they did get in a relationship.

And if she ever found out his real identity, she would be heartbroken twice.

"Why did you come back to the tower, Marinette?" Chat asked her.

Marinette stiffened. Chat frowned and leaned away to look at her. "Princess?"

Suddenly, there was a whirlwind of purple butterflies and Papillion appeared before them.

Chat and Marinette scrambled up to their feet and backed away in fear. He pushed her protectively behind him as he hissed at their new company.

He didn't think it'd be so soon. He didn't want this, but Marinette was in danger.

"Nice to meet you, Chat Noir. I'm glad you could join us." Papillion said smoothly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Chat brandished his staff. "Marinette, run!"

"I'm sorry, Chat."

What?

And then everything turned dark.

* * *

 **Welp, there goes my plan of making this a romcom fairy tale au. Thank you very much, Nightshade! But then again, this is her story so…if you want to make your readers suffer, fine!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! NS wrote the first part of the chapter (note the angst) and I wrote the rest.**

 ***rubs hands in glee* it's action time!**

 **I hope you guys liked it! See ya'll in the next chapter! It'll still be written by yours truly!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	6. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Triple digit follows?! I can't even - I'm freaked out! Nightshade's freaking out! (She's screaming in my pillow)**

 **You guys are the best! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **We're giving ya'll an extra-long, action-packed chapter! We hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own ML because if we did there would be Ladrien already.**

 **Happy reading! :D**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

" _Anyone can mourn a hero, but only a hero can mourn a villain."_

Marinette cradled his limp frame as she glared at Papillion, who slipped the ring off from Chat's finger.

"You got your wish." Marinette snarled. "Now give Tikki back to me!"

"Don't you ever learn from the tales of old?" Papillion said as he clenched the silver ring in his fist. He gave her a sinister smirk. "Never trust the villain."

And with an evil laughter resonating around the walls, Papillion disappeared, leaving behind an unconscious boy and a distraught girl.

A second flow of tears slid down her face as her world crumbled around her. Marinette gazed down at Chat and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Chat. It's my fault."

She had been hurt by the one she loved. She had hurt the one she loved.

And then, Chat Noir began to transform back. His black suit fizzled away and Marinette could only gape as Adrien lay in her arms.

With a squeak, Marinette dropped him on the floor and scrambled away.

This couldn't be happening!

Why?! Why was Chat Noir Adrien?!

"This is a lie." Marinette said with a horrified whisper. "He can't be – why would he – after all the things he put me through-"

But then a red bug flew inside the room and landed on Marinette's nose. She gasped. "Tikki!"

She scooped the ladybug onto her finger. "How did you escape?! Does Papillion know?!"

Tikki flew around a few times before settling back on Marinette's finger. Marinette looked at the still unconscious prince. "Adrien set you free? But…how? Why?"

 _You already know, Marinette._

Tentatively, Marinette crawled back to him and with a moment's hesitation, gently touched his face. She stroked his cheek with the palm of her hand, a soft smile on her face. "You silly kitty."

She grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake. "Chat – Adrie – Prince Adrien, wake up!"

Adrien winced as he was shaken awake, the back of his head throbbing. His eyes fell on Marinette who refused to look at him in the eye. He sat up and reached out to her, saying softly, "Marinette, I can explain-"

She flinched and he retracted his hand, as if he was burned. His chest ached. "I'm sorry. You probably hate me now."

But then Marinette did something he never expected.

She grabbed his collar and kissed him.

Adrien stilled, blood roaring in his ears as his brain tried to run again from the temporary short circuit. Marinette had her eyes squeezed shut and after a few heartbeats, Adrien closed his as well. He leaned deeper in the kiss, but as he tasted her salty tears, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" Adrien said, panicked at seeing her cry.

Marinette glared at him. "You stupid cat."

"You know." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

She nodded and both of them fell into silence.

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize." Marinette interrupted. She gave him a gentle smile filled with kindness and empathy. "I understand. You had no choice."

He just stared at her. She continued. "You're a prince, I'm a commoner."

"You're more than that." Adrien said as he took her hand. "You're amazing, talented, beautiful, and I-"

"I love you." Marinette said.

Adrien's green eyes glistened as a tear fell down his cheek. A warm feeling expanded from her hand to his chest and sent a fluttering feeling inside his stomach. It was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

She understood him.

He cupped her face, drinking in the image of her, and pressed his lips on hers. He couldn't say the words that were locked in his throat, and so he sent it through the gentle press of their mouths.

This was better, sweeter, sealed with a promise.

"Princess." The name was laced with longing and a secret.

Marinette's heart sped up. Coming from Chat Noir, it was just a light tease, a flirty nickname. But coming from Prince Adrien…it held another meaning altogether.

Adrien grinned. "I mean it, Princess. Marinette."

"But-"

"Anything for you." He said. "I would abdicate the throne for you."

"You can't do that!"

"You know I would."

"You know I don't want that."

Adrien gave her that Chat smirk. "Then there's no other way than the other option."

Marinette's face burned. "But what about Princess Chloe?"

"Well," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "You could say, she dumped me? I owe her."

Marinette looked down at their entwined hands. Adrien squeezed. "I'm not asking you to decide right away. I will wait for your answer. Besides-"

Screams pierced the air from the direction of the kingdom. They exchanged looks and stood up.

"I don't think I'll have a kingdom to rule after this." Adrien finished.

Marinette squared her shoulders and said, "Tikki! Transform me!"

Adrien watched her, his mouth open in astonishment, as a red energy traveled throughout her body and changed her. Gone was the nervous expression from her face a few moments ago. Now, standing before him, was a confident girl.

"Y-You're a chosen?!" Adrien said in fascination.

Marinette – Ladybug – smiled ruefully at him as she twiddled her thumbs. "I've known for quite a while actually. But then Papillion caught Tikki and locked me in this tower. He would only free me if I told him who the other chosen was. But I didn't know. But then you came to me as Chat Noir and I didn't know what to do. I started to fall for you but then I loved you, the Adrien you, and – I'm so sorry."

Adrien hugged her. "It's not your fault. You had no choice."

Ladybug shook her head. "I shouldn't have-"

"Marinette," Adrien put his hands on her shoulders. "I forgive you."

"But-"

"We can work it all out together, Princess." He said tenderly.

The last sliver of guilt in her eyes fell away and she finally gave him a true heartfelt smile. If they had all the time in the world, Adrien would just spend it looking at her happy expression. Unfortunately, they didn't, as proven by the explosions out at the kingdom.

"We have to hurry!"

And with that, Ladybug took out a strange contraption – a yo-yo she said – hooked her arm around Adrien, and swooped down the tower.

Adrien steadied himself as they touched the ground. "You know, I should be the one carrying you down and not the other way around."

"Yes, but right now you're Prince Charming and we can't have a scratch on that pretty face now, can we?" Ladybug teased, sending him a wink.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. This girl was going to be the death of him. A sly smirk slid up his face. "So you'd rather have the knight than the prince? _Unfurtunately_ for you my lady, your knight is in Papillion's claws right now, so _purrince_ charming will be the one bugging you tonight."

Ladybug gaped at him in horror as he gave her the smuggest grin of the century. She groaned. "I can't believe this! Now I actually have to deal with your puns outside the tower too?!"

"Isn't that _puntastic_?" He said cheekily as they rushed to the exit of the woods.

"It's a _catastrophe_!" Ladybug snapped.

Adrien almost tripped. He looked at her in delight. Ladybug turned red. "Don't say anything!"

With an extra boost of speed, the two of them burst out of the exit. Luckily, the woods had wandered to the back of the castle.

"Follow me, my lady." Adrien said as he headed to a section where a large cluster of ivy snaked up the wall. With interest, Ladybug watched as he pushed away the vines, revealing a hidden trap door. Taking out a master key from inside his shirt, he opened it and held it out for her. "Ladies first."

Ladybug crouched in and Adrien soon followed, closing the hatch behind then. Pressing a brick in the wall, a door at the other end opened, revealing barrels of wine lined up throughout the cavern in sections.

"Nice collection." Ladybug complimented as they crawled out.

"This castle's pride and joy." Adrien said sarcastically as he grabbed a glowing torch.

Before she could question him further, he had already climbed up the winding staircase to the main floor.

...

The halls were eerily quiet as they silently ran down the east wing of the palace towards Adrien's stateroom. It was a large contrast from a few hours ago when the palace was bustling with music and people. Ladybug stopped at one of the windows and looked out. "Oh no."

There were several fires burning around the kingdom as panic took over the streets. Ladybug located her family's bakery and drew a sigh of relief when she saw that it was untouched.

"Marinette, in here." Adrien called out. She headed towards him and slipped inside the room. Her mouth fell open. His bedroom chamber was as large as her house! He even had a second floor filled with books. But then, a collection of pictures on the walls caught her eye.

"This is insane." Adrien slipped the sword in his belt and turned around, only to falter as he saw her touch the sketches he had put up around his room. Both of their faces burned in embarrassment. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're such a stalker."

"You're worse!" Adrien blurted out in defense. "You even have an album of me from when I was an infant until present time!"

"You **gave** that to me." She retorted back.

Their banter, however, was interrupted by the screams outside the window. They rushed out to the proscenium balcony, watching in alarm as purple butterflies infected the people, turning them into terrorizing transformed villains.

"We have to do something!" Ladybug noticed the direction from where the akuma were going. She grabbed Adrien's arm and leaped off and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Follow the butterflies!"

"Follow the butterflies?" Adrien asked in disbelief. "Do you know how childish that sounds? Why couldn't we just follow the spiders instead or something similar?"

"Because follow the butterflies lead us to Papillion," Ladybug swung her yo-yo and propelled them in a forest, "and follow the spiders lead us to our deaths."

"We'll still be dead anyway." Adrien mumbled.

They stopped a few feet away from where the akuma butterflies had flocked and hid behind bushes. Adrien peeked out and his heart stopped cold.

"I've been here." He said. "This is where I found Tikki and set her free. There's a glass cage inside filled with white butterflies. That must be the source of the akuma."

"So we go in, I'll distract him while you destroy the cage." Ladybug instructed.

"How do you propose we do that? I don't have my miraculous stone or Plagg right now. I'm basically powerless."

"We have the element of surprise." Ladybug said as she twirled her yo-yo. "On the count of three, we'll go inside and while I keep Papillion occupied, you destroy the cage."

"Wait-"

"123!"

Adrien and Ladybug burst through the entrance of the glass house. Papillion whirled around.

"Stop this right now!"

Papillion was about to give her a biting retort, but then his eyes fell on Adrien who had his sword pointed at him in a ready stance.

"Adrien?!"

"I knew it." Adrien's voice trembled. "It was you all along, father."

Ladybug grimaced. The truth was out and nobody was happy about it. Adrien stepped forward and pleaded, "Father, please stop this! Maman would never want this! This isn't like you at all!"

"Silence!" Papillion snapped. Out of habit, Adrien clamped his mouth shut. But realizing the situation he was in, he tried to talk sense to his father. "Please stop this! The kingdom will be in ruins if this continues!"

Papillion barked out a harsh laugh. "This kingdom? Why would I care less for this kingdom if I can have my wife back?"

His heart dropped. "You're doing all this…just for maman?"

He remembered his mother's gentle smile and loving gaze, the sad look in her eyes as she watched an execution; the kingdom's citizen's distress would break her heart. "She would never want something like this!"

"How would you know?" Papillion said bitterly. "I have been with her for more than 30 years. She is my muse."

"She's my mother."

Papillion held out his hand to him. "Come with me, my son. Together, we shall build an empire and bring your mother back. All you need to do is to give me Ladybug's miraculous. With both of you and her stones, we will be unstoppable."

Adrien took a step back. What he was asking for was the impossible. He would never betray his lady. "Maman is gone! You can't sacrifice more than a hundred people's lives just for one person!"

"Is that so?" Papillion said. "Because it seems like you would abdicate your throne for your Ladybug."

Adrien gripped the handle of his sword tighter. "Yes, I would. But your plan ends with huge losses of life! This isn't right!"

"Join me, Adrien."

" **Never**!"

Hurt and anger passed over Papillion's face. He crushed his open hand into a fist. "You leave me no choice. **You are no longer my son.** "

With that said, Papillion sent them a legion of akuma butterflies. Adrien and Ladybug dodged out of the way in opposite directions. Ladybug threw a potted plant at the akuma, but the butterflies only parted before flying towards her.

As Adrien darted out of the way, his mind was whirling, searching for a way to get his silver ring – wait, silver?

Suddenly, there was a yowl and Plagg leaped out of nowhere and bit Papillion's arm. He roared in pain, dropping the ring in the process. Adrien dove to the floor and caught it, quickly slipping the ring in his finger. The familiarity sent a jolt of energy inside of him.

"Plagg! Transform me!"

The black creature disappeared in the ring, transferring its power into Adrien. With a torrent of dark energy, Adrien had become Chat Noir once more.

Papillion looked at him in disbelief. "You're a chosen?!"

"Chat! The cage!" Ladybug cried out.

"On it, my lady!" Chat ducked from the torrent of evil flutter bugs and ran to the cage.

" _Activate your trump card!"_ Plagg said inside his mind. Chat nodded.

 **CATACLYSM**

Black matter bubbled from out his claws. With an overwhelming feeling of formidable power, he slammed the palm of his hand on the glass. The cage shattered, shards falling down like twinkling stars as the white butterflies flew away to freedom.

"No!" Papillion roared out in frustration. "How dare you!"

Papillion brandished his cane and pulled the ends off, the blade hidden inside glinting in the moonlight. Ladybug saw what was about to happen. Without thinking, she cried out, "Tikki! Transformation off!"

 _Marinette, no!_

"CHAT, WATCH OUT!"

Chat Noir turned around only to be greeted by the sight of red. Not the red of Ladybug's suit, but the red of his Princess's blood.

"MARINETTE!"

Chat Noir caught her as she fell on the ground. Blood seeped through his fingers. She focused her eyes at him and pressed a silver baton in his hands, produced out by the Lucky Charm. And then she closed her eyes.

"No no no no no, stay with me Princess." Adrien pleaded, his transformation wearing off. "Stay awake, Marinette!"

Plagg bumped his arm, alarming him of the unfinished business they still had to clean up. Papillion walked towards their direction and Adrien stood up, brandishing the baton in front of him, like a sword. He hissed, "Don't touch her."

His vision was edged with dark loathing. With a snarl, Adrien lunged. Before Papillion could block the attack, the end of his baton connected with his chest, sending him crashing out of the glass house and landing painfully on the forest floor.

The prince jumped out, swinging his weapon in a deadly downward arc. Papillion blocked it with his own sword before pushing the boy's baton out of the way and thrust out his blade. Adrien dodged the strike, but not before it cut his cheek, blood mingling with the tears sliding down his face. He touched the fresh wound and growled.

He unsheathed his sword that was hanging from his side and charged at Papillion. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed, trembling under the exchange of raw power. Adrien was looking at the man with extreme wrath. "You'll pay for what you've done."

He shoved his weapons, causing Papillion to stagger backwards. Rage had taken over reason as Adrien attacked him relentlessly again and again, fighting by animal instinct. Papillion, despite his years of experience, could not keep up with the agility of youth.

Then, at the distance, Adrien spotted the silver leaves of the trees. Ignoring the screams of his aching muscles, Adrien swept Papillion off his feet and kicked him towards the entrance of the Wandering Woods.

Clouds of dust billowed as Papillion, battered and bruised, painstakingly got up, coughing out blood. He froze as Adrien held the sharp end of his sword under his chin. He said with a trembling voice, "One last chance. Surrender, sir."

Papillion whispered his mother's name.

With a heartbroken but determined expression, Adrien pushed him to the entrance.

The Wandering Woods swallowed the man in its depths and vanished.

Adrien stood there, crying.

He had lost another loved one.

 _Marinette._

Realization struck him.

"Marinette!"

…

She lay there in the middle of the wreckage, a pool of death around her. Adrien didn't care if the blood stained his clothes. He lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her lips were turning blue. When he touched her cheek, he was shocked by the coldness of her skin.

"Princess? Hey, my lady, wake up." Adrien sobbed as his trembling fingers brushed the stray hair away from her face. "I can't lose you. I can't lose you again."

Plagg bopped his hand. Adrien looked at his cat and then at his ring. "You have a plan?"

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, wincing as he accidentally opened his wound, he said, "Plagg, transform me."

The familiar shiver of power crawled up his spine and he opened his eyes. Chat looked down at Marinette. "Now what?"

 _There's only one way to do it. But I don't know how it'll work out._

"Will Marinette be saved?" That was the only thing he needed. Let the destruction of his kingdom be damned, he needed his princess alive.

 _She will survive. But I don't know if you will._

Chat paused. A life for a life.

He set his jaw. "Let's do it."

 _Forgive me, Marinette._

* * *

 **NS: You…you just killed off Marinette…who's the sadistic one here?!**

 **Lolly: You put your angst in the fluff area. I at least, put mine in the action part.**

 **NS: Yes, but you KILLED A CHARACTER! And you're about to kill Chat too?!**

 **Lolly: There's a reason why this story ain't done yet!**

 **NS: Fine. (Murderer)**

 **Lolly: I HEARD THAT**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! We love you all! The fight scene was fun to write. NS and I wrote this chapter together so the paragraph breaks weren't the usual. It would be great if the story could be prolonged some more, but there's one last chapter after this.**

 **If I can wrestle the next chapter from NS's hands, then you might get a fluffy ending! (She actually insisted on adding more angst. Haven't you heard their cries of pain enough?! *although ya'll are crying in pain too because of me, sorry*)**

 **See ya'll next time! This is not the end, I promise!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	7. Ever After

**Chapter 7: Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **-มันยังไม่จบ มันเป็นเพียงแค่จุดเริ่มต้น-**

* * *

 _A life for a life._

Chat swallowed down his rising terror. To be brutally honest, he was scared. He didn't want to die. But even more so, he did not want to live with the thought that Marinette had sacrificed herself for him when he could've prevented it.

"What do I do, Plagg?" He asked.

 _Put your hands on her wound._ Plagg instructed. With slightly trembling fingers, he pressed his palms on her abdomen, grimacing at the slightly warm blood seeping out of the wound. He could mentally hear Plagg taking a deep breath. _Now, suck out the bad luck._

"What?" Chat breathed out, confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

Tikki buzzed up angrily in front of his face. Only Plagg could understand what she was saying. _PLAGG! Don't do it! Please!_

 _I have to, Tikki._ Plagg said remorsefully. Tikki buzzed around, repeatedly hitting Chat on the nose. Plagg said, _Adrien, do it. This was all because of the bad luck as Chat Noir. If you absorb the bad luck, it'll reverse everything._

A life for a life.

And then he understood.

To save her, he had to take her place.

 _Plagg, I can't lose you too!_

 _Sorry, Tikki. I'll be waiting for you._

Chat closed his eyes. Black miasma surrounded Marinette like a blanket. And then it began to travel up his arms. He clenched his teeth as cold seeped through his bones. Goosebumps broke throughout his skin and the ends of his claws started to turn white. He could feel his power ebbing away.

Thirteen seconds later, the wound had closed. Thirteen seconds later, all the bad luck was sucked out.

Thirteen seconds later, Chat Noir was dead.

Marinette blearily opened her eyes. With a gasp, she sat up as she touched her stomach. There was a hole on her shirt from where Papillion had stabbed through her, but there was no cut from a sword. Her skin was smooth with no hint of a scar. "Wha - what's going on? What happened?"

Her eyes landed on her partner, whose suit was starting to turn white. Blood drained from her face. Her breathing came in short and shallow gasps.

This couldn't be happening. After everything she did…Why did he…

"Chat?" Her voice cracked.

Tikki buzzed up in front of her. She cried, _Marinette, hurry! We have to save them! We have to save them both before it's too late!_

Marinette understood. With a shaking tone, she said, "Tikki! Transform me!"

Marinette turned into Ladybug. Wasting no time, she threw the luck charm in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

With a burst of red energy, the house of glass was mended, transformed people returned to normal, and the kingdom was restored to its original form.

Marinette released her transformation and sank down to cradle Chat in her lap. His suit was now as dark as night. But his eyes were still closed. She touched his face, tears falling down on his cheek. "Chat? Adrien? Wake up! Please!"

There was no reply.

The sky was lighting into hues of gold and blue as rays of sunshine broke through the foliage of trees and lighted upon them. Birds hopped out of their nests and trills of morning songs filled the air. The forest was still, as if it was holding its breath.

Marinette sobbed as she rested her forehead on his.

She had failed. She had lost him.

"Wake up, you stupid cat." Marinette murmured.

"Maybe a true love's kiss would help break the spell?" A familiar voice said with cheek.

She lifted her head with a gasp and looked at him. Chat still had his eyes closed, but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. Words choked up in her throat as she stared, flabbergast, at him. He cracked open an eye. "I'm waiting, princess."

Marinette, laughing and crying at the same time, grabbed his bell and kissed him fully on the lips. Chat grinned as he released his transformation and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies closer.

Plagg and Tikki, who sat snugly at the tip of the cat's nose, watched the two with amusement.

Dawn had broken at last.

…

A fortnight had passed and the kingdom was restored to its former glory.

The first beginnings of change and prosper was Adrien's annulment of his and Princess Chloe's marriage.

She was not too happy with that, but knowing that Adrien had finally sorted out his feelings, she was relieved. She'd rather have a solid partnership than be embarrassed with a separation later on. Despite the small glitch, the trade between the kingdoms was as strong as ever.

In later years, people would say that it was a good thing that King Adrien and Queen Chloe never married.

King Gabriel was pronounced 'dead' during the night of chaos and the whole kingdom mourned at the loss. Many people speculated that it was the king who orchestrated the whole turmoil, but those speculations were quickly snuffed out. The prince was troubled with the death of his father enough. To think that his majesty was the one behind all this, his highness would be heartbroken.

Oh if they only knew.

But the biggest change was Adrien announcing that he would be taking the throne a year from now. And he would choose his bride on the day of his crowning ceremony. His advisers were confused and insisted he take a partner now, but Adrien stood firm in his judgment.

"I am not yet king." Adrien had declared. "Once I am crowned king, I shall choose my bride who will stand by my side and rule this kingdom together."

"Yes, but-"

Adrien fixed a hard stare at them, his green eyes glowing like a predator. With a steely voice hinting a powerful ruler behind it, he said, "I will choose my bride when the time is right. If my father had trusted your advice 30 years ago, this kingdom would already be in ruins."

"At least tell us if you have already found a bride."

"I have." His firm tone surprised the advisers. "And she is even more exceptional than all the princesses of the land combined."

"Who is it?"

Adrien smiled. "That is a secret for me to keep."

The best change however, was the appearance and protection of the kingdom's beloved heroes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

…

 _Tap._

Marinette looked up from the piece of fabric she was cutting through. Her candle was burning low and her parents were asleep. So what was the noise in this ungodly hour?

With a stretch, she opened her balcony door and stepped outside. There was no one there. She looked down at her feet and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

There, lying innocently on the ground was a paper plane.

Picking it up, Marinette unfolded it. On the paper was a crude drawing of her.

Suddenly, another paper plane landed on her feet. She picked it up and looked out in the night. A pair of glowing green eyes gazed at her, a rooftop away.

"I see you, Chat." Marinette called out.

Chat Noir stood up, his cat-like form throwing shadows from the full moon behind him. With a graceful leap, he silently landed on the railings of her balcony.

Both of them said nothing, just looking at each other with admiration and love.

"What are you doing here, kitty?" Marinette finally said.

A slow smile graced his features. "Can't a knight visit his princess?"

"But if the knight tempts his princess, he would be tried for treason." Marinette said softly with a light teasing tone.

Chat's eyes dilated at her tease. With a green flash, Adrien stood in front of her. Taking her hand, he kissed it and looked up coyly. "But they would never hang a prince now, would they?"

Marinette laughed; the happy sound music in his ears. She entwined their fingers and said shyly, "Would you like to come in?"

"Pleasure is mine, my lady."

As the balcony door clicked shut, a gentle breeze flowed through the kingdom, carrying away Prince Adrien's forgotten paper plane into the Wandering Woods where it settled down beside another paper plane made by Marinette.

" _If you throw out a paper plane embedded with your dearest wish, it'll fly out and be received by your soul mate."_

…

However, not everyone receives their happily ever after.

As Papillion wanders within the woods, he meets a figure shrouded in mystery. They hold out their hand.

 _Join me._

Papillion takes it.

 _Gladly._

The figure smiles wickedly.

A little ways away, the eyes of nature watches sadly. They shake their head and blend in the woods.

It is time to turn the wheels of Destiny.

* * *

 **-มันยังไม่จบ มันเป็นเพียงแค่จุดเริ่มต้น-**

 **DONE! FINISHED! OVER! COMPLETE! HAPPILY FOREVER AFTER!**

 **Although for Papillion's case, it's a Sadly Ever After, huh?**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! OH MY GOODNESS YOU ALL ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS!**

 **Writing this fanfic, updating it, and reading your reviews were all such a roller coaster ride (along with the feels) If ya'll lasted this long in the story, congratulations! *throws flowers in the air* you survived through the angst! And if you got any of the references to other fandoms (namely magi and HP), bonus points for you! ;P**

 **But in all seriousness, both of us are really happy that you took your time to read this little somewhat angsty fairy tale au of ours. And we hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! See you all next time!**

 **Sincerely yours with a dash of madness and a bubbling pot of crazy,**

 **Nightshade268 & lollipop1141**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	8. BONUS-ish: When Push Comes To Shove

**An epilogue because Lolly wouldn't let me finish this without actually writing a 'humor' scene. So…here you go! The proposal!**

 **If you cannot stand a cheesy happy chapter (that kinda ruins all the seriousness and angst of the story), then do not read beyond this point.**

 **And if you can stand it and read through, then you must be insane and congratulations! (although with me being the one writing this, I must be the craziest one of you all)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bonus Chapter: When Push Comes to Shove**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"Seriously, Adrien. It's two months until your coronation!" Nino threw his hand up in exasperation. "Just propose to her already!"

Adrien turned into a dark shade of beet red. "N-Nino! What are you saying?! H-How can I-"

"So you're not planning on marrying Marinette?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what's the problem?! The only problem is you being bride-less when you're king!"

Adrien grimaced as he turned back to the overflowing papers on his desk. In a quiet voice, he said, "She might reject me."

Nino stared at him, and then banged his head on the wall in frustration, making Adrien jump at the noise in surprise. The troubadour groaned.

This bumbling idiot.

"Okay, you know what," Nino adjusted his cap and said, "Whatever happens after this, it's not because of me, it's because you're too dense to see what's under your nose."

Before Adrien could ask him what he meant, Nino had already left the crown prince's study.

~NS268~

Nino was nowhere to be seen for the next two weeks and Adrien was getting apprehensive. The only time Nino was away from Adrien's company was either he went to perform at another land, or he was planning something drastic.

(Adrien would rather not remember the time his best friend flooded the entire first floor with pastries because Adrien was 'hungry'. It was…interesting. To say the least.)

"Has anyone seen Nino?" Adrien asked the guards outside the palace gates. They shook their heads. The young man hadn't passed by the castle at all. The prince frowned.

Suddenly, three ascending notes from a horn filled the air.

Adrien's eyes widened as he rushed out and stood over the palace steps that overlooked the sprawling city. He could see a dusty billow of clouds approaching the southern kingdom gates.

"Raise the alarm!" Adrien shouted. "Prepare, but do not attack! I repeat, do not attack! Wait for the orders of Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Rows of soldiers rushed in an orderly line, grabbing their weapons and strapping on their armor. Adrien, on the other hand, rushed up to his room and having spotted Plagg eating camembert on his bed (he'd deal with that later), he said the words.

"Plagg, transform me!"

With a yowl, Plagg whirled inside his ring and the prince turned into Chat Noir.

~NS268~

"Quite the gathering we have here, my lady." Chat said as he leaped on the same roof the Ladybug stood on. "Is it my birthday?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she jumped out of the way, barely avoiding a dozen arrows vaulted at her direction. "This isn't the time for jokes, kitty. Apparently, we're under attack. Or so I think. It seems like they're waiting for something to happen."

"They think they can attack this kingdom just because there's no king sitting on the throne at the moment?" Chat growled, taking out his baton and hit back the trebuchet.

As the attacks grew more heated, Chat Noir worried about the reason as to why they were only attacking Ladybug.

Suddenly, Nino jumped out in the open. Chat saw him and shouted, "Get out of here!"

Nino, who ignored his warning, cupped his hands to his mouth and called out to the hero, "Chat Noir! Ladybug is in danger! It's now or never!"

Now or Never?! What was he talking about?!

"What if she dies before you can ask her the question?!" Nino insisted.

"Hey!" Ladybug protested.

Chat froze, the image of a bleeding Marinette popping up in his mind.

And then he knew what he had to do.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir had their backs pressed against each other, Chat Noir said, "Marinette! Marry me!"

Ladybug almost slipped from the edge of the roof. Her cheeks turned as red as her suit. "I don't think now's the best time!"

"Now's the only time! What if I lose you again?!"

"Couldn't you propose when we're not in the brink of danger?!"

"Well, if they're attacking us, they're certainly doing a pathetic job." Chat scoffed. "They keep missing."

And then it clicked.

"NINO!"

The young musician winced and grinned up at the fuming, embarrassed face of his best friend. Oh he was certainly going to get a ranting after this. But for now…

Nino waved a red flag, and the attacks from the group ceased.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as a white stallion galloped in front of the army, carrying an armored rider with voluminous skirts.

"Seriously, who invented these metal costumes?!" Princess Chloe complained as she took off the helmet, her hair lying flat on her head. "Ugh, now my hair is ruined! I spent 2 hours for this to be perfect! My skirts are dusty! You owe me, Shakespeare."

The two superheroes looked back and forth from Nino to Chloe, utterly confused.

However, Ladybug seemed to catch on the ploy faster. She nudged Chat and said, "You were saying?"

Chat's eyes widened. With a cough, he said nervously, "I-I um…Ladybu- Marine- Princes- My lad- Um! Willyoubemyqueen?"

He was looking at her with wide eyes, face flushed, and biting his bottom lip.

Ladybug laughed. "Seriously, kitty. You made me wait!"

" **I** made you wait?" He asked in disbelief. " **You** made me wait! For the past year and a half you showed no indication of marrying me and I – mmfff!"

Ladybug had grabbed his bell and kissed him. Chat closed his eyes and purred.

She pulled away. Chat smiled. "Was that a yes?"

"Was that really a question?" She replied back.

They kissed again, not noticing the hundred pairs of eyes trained on them.

As the whole kingdom cheered at the sight, Nino and Alya just exchanged glances and bumped their fists.

"Bien joue."

And all it took was an attempted war.

* * *

 **I like to think that Nino already knew Adrien and Marinette's hidden identity and ship them together with Alya.**

 **Sorry if this isn't really that great, I can't do happy fics. Very random but oh well. Anyone got the marry me reference? :D**

 **This is cheesy happy and I'm pretty sure only Plagg likes that. Haha.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
